Aggressive tumors have evolved strategies that enable them to thrive under constant adverse conditions. Cancer cells respond to hypoxia, nutrient starvation, oxidative stress, and high metabolic demand by adjusting their protein folding capacity via the endoplasmic reticulum (ER) stress response pathway. Cancer patients would benefit from the development of new strategies and therapeutics.